The present invention relates to a lubricating oil feeding device for an automatic transmission.
There exists a lubricating oil feeding device for an automatic transmission as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H10-38058 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-250253. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H10-38058 discloses a distance in a radial direction from an input shaft (21) (note here that numerals in parentheses denote components in drawings from Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H10-38058 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-250253) to an oil seal line (35) of an oil catch member (29) is uneven due to a generally linear portion (35a). A centrifugal force thus generated by a rotation centered on the input shaft (21) further generates a component force in a layout direction of adjacent pinion shafts (7a, 7a). The component force guides lubricating oil held in the oil catch member (29) so as to flow in the layout direction of the pinion shafts (7a, 7a). Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H10-38058, an oil passage (28) is formed along a generally linear portion (35a) of the oil seal line (35) such that lubricating oil flows via the oil passage (28) from an opening on a pinion arrangement position side to lubricate the pinion shaft (7a), a needle bearing (7b), and a pinion (7).
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-250253, a centrifugal force due to rotation of an input shaft (12) feeds a portion of lubricating oil from an oil hole (12a) formed in the input shaft (12) to an oil hole (22a) of a first sun gear (22), and rotation of the first sun gear (22) then feeds the lubricating oil to an inward radial-direction hole (50) formed in a support wall (44), after which the lubricating oil is fed from a radial-direction hole (52) of a pinion shaft (68) and a pinion shaft (32) to an axial-direction hole (54). The lubricating oil introduced from the axial-direction hole (54) of the pinion shaft (68) and the pinion shaft (32) is then guided to outer peripheral surfaces of the pinion shaft (68) and the pinion shaft (32), which are formed on the pinion shaft (68) and the pinion shaft (32), whereby the lubricating oil is fed to a lubricating oil feed hole (86).